Happy Birthday Lindsay
by messersmontana
Summary: Takes place a year after DOA for a Day. Danny forgot her birthday last year, does he remember this year? He better or he'll have to deal with an angry pregnant wife.


Author Name: Trisha Steere

Story Title: Happy Birthday Lindsay

Story Status: Complete

Thanks to Cassie who beta read this for me.

Summary: It's been a year since Danny forgot Lindsay's Birthday, did he remember it this year? Let's hope so, he wouldn't want to cross a very pregnant wife.

CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY CSINY

Lindsay opened her eyes and sighed. Her bladder was screaming, all the perks of being pregnant. She groaned as she rolled over to get up. She was having a hard time getting out of bed, due to the large obstacle that was her belly. She felt the empty spot where Danny usually slept, and wondered where her husband had gone.

After finally getting out of bed and relieving herself, Lindsay went into the living room and found it empty. She walked around into the kitchen and still no Danny. She knew he had the day off and so did she since it was her birthday. Last year he'd forgotten her birthday and she tortured him for days after it. Of course that was just before their temporary split, and he was still going through a tough time after his friend Ruben had been killed.

She purposely didn't remind Danny this year to see if he did remember. This year was different for two reasons though. The first reason, he was now her husband, and the second one was he was the father of their unborn child. The child who at that moment decided to kick her bladder again. She had to go to the bathroom all the time lately.

Lindsay decided to go into the bathroom, take a shower and get ready for the day. She had plans with Stella later to go shopping for some baby things. She also had to plan a special dinner for that night. She would let Danny stew all day, then at dinner let him have it. That is if he did forget.

Her showers these days took forever since it was getting harder to move around so easily. She really couldn't wait until this baby was born so she could move more freely. Of course, she couldn't wait to hold him or her in her arms and shower all the love she has for the little one. As she washed her belly, the baby played with her movements by following her hands and kicking the spots she washed.

Drying off, Lindsay put on a nice sundress on and combed her hair, putting some clips to keep it off of her face. Satisfied with her reflection, she left the bathroom and went to see if Danny was back from wherever he'd gone. She heard a noise coming out of the nursery. She walked to the door, and listened. Yeah, there was something going on in there.

She listened and thought she heard humming coming from inside. Danny didn't hum, did he? She couldn't think of an instance where he's actually hummed. What could he be doing inside there, he'd already painted it and they were planning on putting all the baby furniture together just before the baby was born. Her curiosity was getting the best of her.

Lindsay opened the door and stared in shock. "Danny?" He was standing in the middle of the room, with the crib already assembled. The dresser they'd picked out was standing by the closet, and there was a rocking chair by the window.

He turned and smiled at her. "Happy Birthday Lindsay."

Tears were pouring down her face and she had a brilliant smile on her face. She walked into the room and threw her arms around his neck. "Oh Danny, this is the best birthday present you could have ever given me."

He hugged her back and kissed her forehead. "You mean, I don't have to give you this?" He gestured to the breakfast sitting on a small table by the rocking chair.

"You even brought me breakfast?" She asked through her happy tears.

He beamed and sat her in the chair. "You rest here and eat your breakfast. I have one more present for you." He said and walked out of the bedroom.

She looked down at the glass of orange juice and the container of food. She opened it up and saw that he'd bought her eggs, bacon, ham, and hash browns, along with a biscuit, with honey on it. He knew it was one of her favorite breakfasts, and it smelled so good. It brought such a lump to her throat, and she tried to keep the tears from falling.

Danny walked back into the room and watched his wife staring at her food. "Aren't you going to eat it babe?" He asked her.

She looked at him and nodded. "This is the most perfect birthday Danny."

He walked over and knelt down in front of her. "Does this mean I'm forgiven for forgetting last year?"

She laughed. "I forgave you a long time ago Danny."

"Good, cause I have one more gift for you." He said and held out a small box.

She took it and opened the box, gasping when she saw what was inside. "Oh Danny, this is wonderful." She pulled out a necklace with the word 'mommy' spelled out in crystal. It was the first thing she had that said that she was a mother.

He took it out of her hand and opened the clasp. He placed it around her neck, and closed the clasp. He looked at it and smiled. "It looks perfect on you mom."

"Thank you so much for this Danny. I love it, and I love you." She whispered and kissed him.

"I love you too babe. Happy birthday Linds, I hope you know that there will be more later today. And for dinner, we're going to have company." He promised her.

"Company?" She asked.

"Yeah, I invited everyone over to celebrate your birthday, and you don't have to plan a thing. Stella and Jess will be over to get it all ready for you. In fact, I am going to take you out for a while so they can get it ready." He explained.

Her day was getting better and better. She loved this man who had made the last few months the best for her. What would she have done without him? She was glad she didn't have to find out. "Thanks Danny, for everything."

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her. "Only the best for my birthday girl. Now eat up and we'll get going. You have a long day ahead of you with more surprises."

She ate her breakfast and watched Danny finish putting things together for their baby. Then, he took her hand and led her to the door to start her birthday adventure. It was one of the best birthdays Lindsay had ever had.

The End


End file.
